Hanging by a Moment.
by Alan Smithee
Summary: I reiterate, why do the ones that I most enjoy writing and most enjoy re-reading always end up with the fewest hits?


Characters: by SquareSoft.  
Song: "Hanging by a Moment"- Lifehouse.  
Story: by Alan Smithee.  
  
"What the hell? Why's Rinoa up there with the sorceress?" Irvine asked.  
"I don't know, but that just doesn't look like it's a good thing," I replied. What else do I say? Do I front and act all glib like nothing, act all "...Whatever" and appear to be the cool asshole type, or do I show feelings and be thought of as a puss?  
"Who cares?" I reply. I see his face pale.  
"Dude, you have got to learn how to care about people. Look at me. I've never met a woman I didn't like..." Irvine looked cocky as always. What does he know?  
"I don't need these people. All I need is the stuff playing in my head to entertain me." Hmmm. It seems like one's starting now.  
  
"Desperate for changing  
Like anything would really change in this world. I mean, come on. Another sorceress will win out, another world will fall, the Yankees will win another Series, Rinoa will be yet another woman to break my heart...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?  
Starving for Truth  
Ah, yes. Sweet unabashed truth. I could use that so much right now. Anything! Tell me that I'm stuck in a video game, tell me my thoughts are being determined by a mixture of successful Japanese programmers and losers with nothing better to do on a Friday night than this stuff, just help me!  
Closer to where I started  
Not really. I'm sorry, but when I go from helping out this second-rate revolutionary group to trying to kill some powerful being, that's a clue that the date's not working, Chuck...  
Chasing after you"  
"So, man, if she's in trouble, let's go save her." I have to hide these things.  
"Now you're talking, G!" He cocked his rifle and we went on our way.  
  
"I'm falling even more in love with you  
Dear god, that little winged bastard has caught a hold of me. NO ONE MUST KNOW.   
"Let's rock." He took the hold as we maneuver through some obstacles.  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
Come on, I need this. If I'm not the "strong, silent cool" type, who am I? Just another guy in leather who's existence is just a joke.  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
What are we up against here?  
"Dude, come on! I can't have you space out when Rinoa's in trouble!" Ah, yes. If Irvine doesn't try and use this opportunity to try and worm his way into that goddess's panties, this world's completely wrong.   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"  
"I think we're almost there. I can feel it." There. Now I'll look cool, right?  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Let's see. Gunblade's in, I have a supply of treatments, GF's are junctioned, spectacles, testicles, wallet, watch... I'm good to go.   
"Let's do some damage."  
Completely incomplete  
Ah. Just what I needed to help out my day. A pair of psychotic gargoyle-dragons. Just peachy.   
I'll take your invitation  
"Rinoa?!" Irvine is so shallow. Only after one thing.  
"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!"  
You take all of me  
Please be all right, please allow us to have gotten here on time...  
"If she's even gotten a scratch on her, you can expect me and my homies to all have really nice belts for the rest of our lives..."  
"She has at least one scratch, dude." Irvine said exactly the right answer.  
"Let's go, then."  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
Go for it. "RENZOKUKEN..."Slice these things up nice, I gare-on-tee!  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
"Good hits, man! Now, I'm going to go at this one here, shooting from an impossible angle, and miss it's right ear by at least two whole inches!" Irvine is such an idiot.  
"But where's the point for that?" I reply.  
"If I do that," he fired. "I'll hit it right between the eyes!"  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Well, she's safe. Just pass her a couple of potions or something stronger. YES! I rule! Wait. I just beat those up because they were threatening a member of my crew, right? RIGHT?   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Oh, I don't like what's coming up..... I don't...love her,   
do   
I?  
  
There is nothing else to lose  
What does it matter if I tell her how I apparently feel? I mean, come on! She can't hold a torch for Seifer all her life, right?  
There is nothing else to find  
Of course, if it's too early, I would be so insane with sadness that I couldn't possibly lead the team through all of this. Eh, if it fails, that's the good thing about having teacher hot for me...  
There is nothing in the world  
"Rinoa, I..."  
that could change my mind  
"SQUALL! You saved me! You really do care, don't you?"  
  
There is nothing else...  
"Um, what were you going to say to me?"   
"Um, nothing. Let's just get on with what we were doing. It's not really important right now." 


End file.
